


Gabriel's Gambit

by SparklyAxolotl



Series: Shipper On Deck [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyAxolotl/pseuds/SparklyAxolotl
Summary: What happened after "Ladybug"?Spoilers for that episode.





	Gabriel's Gambit

“Brilliant. The plan of that Rossi brat is coming together nicely” said Gabriel Agreste, feeling all the negative emotions that Lila was gathering at the school, by framing Marinette.

“Excuse me sir, I thought you liked that Dupain-Cheng girl?” asked Nathalie confused. She was well aware that Gabriel knew Adrien and Marinette had been secretly dating for a while now, and she also knew that the designer slash supervillain had a soft spot for the baker girl

“Well yeah, she’s my future daughter in law, and with her expelled from that school, Adrien will not want to go to school anymore, so we can have Adrien homeschooled again _and_ invite her over so she can have a proper education. Or Adrien can keep going to that school, but with how horrible those teachers are, I doubt he will want to. Either way we can pay for tutors for Miss Dupain-Cheng, and have her intern at the company. And she will not have to deal with that brat anymore… And Hawk Moth gets to reap lots of negative emotion too! It’s win-win!”

“Wait, Sir, why you offered Rossi that spot to model with Adrien?”

“Oh, that. Well, assuming she survives against the Akuma of Miss Dupain-Cheng, which I honestly doubt, and if she isn’t traumatized by it, she will be SO happy about working with Adrien, thinking she has us under her thumb and that she has finally defeated my Future Daughter-In-Law, we will publicly fire her, saying she is obsessed with Adrien and has been harassing him. We will even start the rumor that she framed Marinette for the school incidents that lead to her being expelled.”

“Will you akumatize her again? I bet she will feel pretty negatively after that.”

“Nah, she’s a loser. That will be the ultimate insult. She will be waiting for my little akumas, and they will never arrive.”

-

“Father no!” said Adrien, almost yelling “I will not date Lila! Even for publicity”

His father raised an eyebrow, which was how he mostly reacted to everything.

“This would be a good publicity stunt. You don’t have to actually date her, you only have to act in front of the cameras. Unless you have any good reason of why you don’t want to do it”

They both were silent for a few seconds, that felt much longer. Nathalie cleared her throat.

“I’m… Huh… I’m dating someone” muttered Adrien, barely audible. Nathalie coughed. If Adrien didn’t know any better, he could swear she was masking a giggle.

“Really?” Gabriel asked, in a tone that was more curious than surprised. “And who is the lucky lady? Someone we know?”

“Huh… Is… ” Adrien thought his options. He wasn’t actually dating anyone, but he really didn’t want to be forced to spend any more time than necessary with Lila. “Marinette! Marinette Dupain-Cheng? The girl who won that design contest. You gave me permission to go to her birthday party, she’s a classmate of mine and…” Adrien was rambling, talking real quickly. Gabriel… Smiled?

“FINALLY!” yelled Gabriel triumphantly. Nathalie was smiling too. “Told you that Rossi brat would be useful for something!”

“You owe me twenty bucks sir.”

“Yeah, yeah, totally worth it.”

Adrien was extremely confused. Plagg wanted to make fun of him for later, but was just as confused.

Gabriel and Nathalie just kept talking about how good it was that Adrien had finally told them about his secret girlfriend.

“This calls for a celebration! Nathalie, bring the champagne!”

“Of course sir”

“Father, I’m a minor”

“Oh right. Nathalie, bring Adrien’s silly straw and his Mickey Mouse cup”

“Father!”

“Oh right. The Donald Duck cup”

**Author's Note:**

> Another work for the "Gabriel Ships Adrienette"  
I had published these as random dialogues on tumblr, but here is a more coeherent version of Gabriel's master plan-


End file.
